


[授翻]Grounds For Dismissal

by MoonKeeper



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonKeeper/pseuds/MoonKeeper
Summary: 安灼拉没时间去处理和那个新来的咖啡师的事情。





	[授翻]Grounds For Dismissal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grounds for Dismissal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827977) by [The Librarina (tears_of_nienna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tears_of_nienna/pseuds/The%20Librarina). 

> （原作者）Notes：基于某一天在汤不热上看见的图片(http://i1303.photobucket.com/albums/ag154/thelibrarina/barista_zps5bd2f589.jpg)

安灼拉需要在接下来的四小时内完成相当于九个小时工作量的论文，而此时整栋公寓楼都陷入了严重的断电中。假如断电不发生在他的淋浴过程中，他或许并不会如此烦躁，现在，他只能用冷水冲掉护发素、并在黑暗里摸索着浴巾，像个盲人那样。

他有正事得做，停电这样的小事自然不能阻碍他的工作。但是，停电意味着没有无线网络、没有办法为他那台老古董手提电脑充电，以及最糟糕的事情——没法用咖啡机。对此，他认为最好的方法是去图书馆或咖啡店，显然的是图书馆并不能为他提供能够撑到下午的咖啡因。

但早晨的小小事故早已将他这一天的安排与他平日的惯常日程带偏了，以至于他到了咖啡店的时候，那里已经排成了一条约有二十人的长队。他瞥了一眼柜台上的小黑板，想着是不是来了个新的咖啡师，而后——片刻之后——恍然大悟。

那本应写着咖啡师名字和每日推荐饮品的黑板上，几条字迹潦草的信息将本应出现的东西取代了。

您今天的咖啡师是：  
1\. 见鬼的同性恋  
2\. 绝赞单身中

今日我们的推荐饮品是：  
给我你的号码。

安灼拉从没考虑过遵守那黑板上的建议，但这并不意味着他会欣赏别人嘲弄它的行为。他并非不支持非暴力不合作运动——他当然支持，但是这必须得分场合。[1]

他向柜台望了一眼，目光越过十二个在他前面的顾客的头顶，仅仅能看见狂野地四处乱翘的、难以打理的黑色卷发和在咖啡师递去纸杯时露出的布满前臂的亮眼纹身。安灼拉叹口气，把手机从电脑包里掏出来，开始看新闻。

“您好？”

安灼拉看进一双全然惊惶的蓝眼睛里，眼睫下的阴影只能让它们显得更加明亮，而第一个不请自来的划过安灼拉脑海的想法是这个人怎么可能是该死的单身？他看起来像是那种喜欢把咖啡和威士忌混起来喝的人，看起来像是更习惯夜班的人，看起来，明显地，是在早于生物钟定下的起床时间被拽出被窝的人，假如他下巴上的胡茬能够作为依据的话。

好吧，总而言之，他的外貌还是过得去的，但如果这块牌子能够提供关于这个人的一星半点的信息，那么这个人的这种态度倒是值得玩味了。

“这不专业。”安灼拉直截了当地说。

“不好意思？”

“那块黑板。”

“噢，是啊，”那人咧嘴一笑，“值得一试，不是吗？”

“我不这么认为。”

“喔哦，看起来这一大早的有的人的心情坏得很。请问你是要点单呢，还是大肆抱怨我的不专业？”

他才不是坏脾气，但不对那进行抗议是不可能的。安灼拉忍住翻白眼的冲动。“三倍浓缩的拿铁，谢谢。”

“见鬼，不是在开玩笑吧？”咖啡师挑起一边的眉毛。

而他现在在顾客面前说脏话，这看起来像是顾客服务的漏洞。“不。”安灼拉说。

“好吧。三倍浓缩拿铁，马上就来。”

重点是，安灼拉一点也不关心那个人的名字——他从来没见过他，也很有可能再也不会见到他。但他的名字没有出现在黑板上的事实让他不满。安灼拉的好奇心在咖啡师正在调制双倍浓缩咖啡的时候发作了。

“你的名字究竟是什么？”

他抬起那双被长到摄人心魄的睫毛遮住的眼。“如果我告诉你，你会保证为我的名字尖叫吗？”

“这是性骚扰。”安灼拉不是在抱怨，大概。

“是吗？我以为这只是调情。该死。我真的很不擅长这方面的东西。”

“或许这就是为什么你现在还是单身。”

咖啡师的脸上闪过一个笑容。“的确，但这一天还没完全开始！所以它还有很多时间去发挥它的作用。”

“所以它完全没有发挥作用。”

“这一天，”咖啡师煞有介事地重复，“还没有完全开始。顺便，四块五。”

安灼拉把钱递过去，咖啡师很快就找好了零钱，在咖啡上打上厚厚的奶油。

“好了，”他说，“一杯——高咖啡因的——足以让心脏停跳的特饮，你的专属。小心，这超辣的。”

“不好意思？”

“它很辣口[2]，我指咖啡。”

安灼拉接过咖啡，把手环在杯子上，但咖啡师并没有把手抽走。安灼拉抬眼，皱着眉，对上一个温暖的同时也有些尴尬不安的微笑。

“我的名字是格朗泰尔，”咖啡师把手拿开，“早安。”

安灼拉把自己缩在角落的卡座里开始写他的论文。他啜了口咖啡，做好了因为等不到它凉下一些而绝对会被烫到的心理准备。

但他没有。

这杯拿铁有着完美的温度和完美的口感。几乎让人难以置信的完美。像是加入了可卡因一样的完美。热安会为它写十四行诗；巴阿雷为了得到它的制作方法会不惜运用摔跤中的夹头技巧对待格朗泰尔；弗以伊可能会为之流泪，特别是当他通宵学习的时候。这杯咖啡达到了柏拉图的理想国式的完美，而要让安灼拉说这一切没有给他留下任何印象就是在让他说谎。

咖啡总是喝的太快——对安灼拉而言，这杯咖啡实在是太过完美，以至于他沉浸于此而无法跟上既定的步伐。此时咖啡因悄悄地生效，安灼拉也就能够在三小时内写完八页论文，注满密密麻麻无一遗漏的脚注和引文。他接下来有课，但以他之见，他值得在连轴转三小时以后再来一杯那样让人惊喜的完美的咖啡。安灼拉把手提电脑合上，塞回包里，走向柜台。

现在已经没有人在排队了，格朗泰尔正在用抹布清理柜台，一边合着回荡在店里的音乐节奏点着头。现在安灼拉可以看见他手上的纹身了，那都是些抽象的色彩，随着手臂的动作游动。

安灼拉没有盯着他看 ，他只是在等格朗泰尔抬头然后发现他正在柜台前面等着他。从顾客的角度，这的确很糟糕，但安灼拉发现自己并没办法去在意这一点。最终格朗泰尔看到他了，在那块抹布掉下的同时咒骂了一句。

“见鬼，我之前没看到你在这。”

“那没什么大碍，”安灼拉说，“我能再要一杯咖啡然后带走吗？”

“第二杯三倍浓缩拿铁？”格朗泰尔睁大了眼睛，安灼拉为此感到很惊讶——他居然记住了。

“是的，谢谢。”

“不行，老兄，你连轴转了整个下午。我大概能满足你一杯双倍浓缩，但这是极限。”

“不好意思？我们不是在讨价还价。”

“讨价还价意味着我可能会纠结一会。我的答复是双倍浓缩——要或不要。”

“这不是我点的单。”在追求咖啡因的路上安灼拉从未被阻止过，现在他也不会让这发生。

“抱歉，我在提出一个替代方案在你出现心悸之前让你脱瘾，咖啡因的。”

安灼拉几乎能听见他的牙齿被咬紧了。“我要一杯三倍浓缩拿铁。”

“双倍。”

“三倍。”

“那就给我你的号码。”

“三——什么？”

格朗泰尔耸了耸肩。“这就是我的交易。把你的号码给我，我就给你打三倍浓缩拿铁。”

“所以这从讨价还价变成了勒索。”

“没错。你最好快点抉择，我也不知道这对话要进行到什么程度，但我很肯定我们的协商绝对是在走下坡路。”

这极其荒谬而且不专业，如果这再继续下去，安灼拉就要迟到了。他才没时间和一个火辣到不可思议的混蛋咖啡师调情——

上帝啊。他正在和这个咖啡师调情。安灼拉闭上眼，一只手烦躁地捋过头发。

“所以呢？”格朗泰尔说，“你对浓缩咖啡有多迫切？”

安灼拉——尽力——不动声色地看了他一眼。“好吧。”他说。

格朗泰尔眨了眨眼，他的嘴型变成了一个柔软的、让安灼拉有倾身亲吻他的冲动的圆形。显然他并没能意料到他能够在这场争辩中占上风。“我——你——真的吗？好吧，稍等……”

他转回去调制拿铁咖啡，安灼拉也在这时在笔记本一角写上自己的号码。他放下笔，把纸和咖啡钱一起推向格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔一边找钱一边盯着纸页，目光紧紧粘在那串数字上。

“呃，所以，”他说，“这是真的吗？我的意思是，如果我打过去发现那是佩诺布斯科特[3]的披萨连锁店或者其他什么，我会心碎的。”

这咖啡比前一杯咖啡更让人心醉。安灼拉抿了一口，对格朗泰尔露出一个微笑。“顺着这个号码打过去，然后你就知道了。”他说，走出了门。

短信在他刚在大教室里坐下时到达。安灼拉把手机从口袋里拿出来，这是来自一个陌生号码的信息。

陌生号码：你从没告诉过我你的名字。

安灼拉笑了，把这个号码加入到通讯录里。如果格朗泰尔认为这个世界上只有他会抓住机会开玩笑，那么安灼拉就要向他证明自己的学习能力。

给 格朗泰尔：如果我告诉你，你会保证为我的名字尖叫吗？

-

[1]译者：学艺不精，这一段以意译为主。出于理解障碍，仍有一句没能翻译出来，放上原文：Not that he doesn't support civil disobedience--he certainly does, but there has to be a point to it. This is one step above scribbling for a good time call: on the wall of a bathroom.  
[2]一个喜闻乐见的双关。原文：  
-Careful,you are hot.  
-What?  
-It’s hot.The coffee.  
[3]佩诺布斯科特，位于缅因州中部偏东的一个县。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者致歉/Apologies  
我终于把翻译稿发上来了……很抱歉的是，由于学业繁重，译者大概在接下来的三百余天内都不会出现，更新会很慢，对于这个耽搁我感到非常抱歉。请原谅。  
粗体和斜体加载不出来。:,(  
Finally I find some spare time topost the translation......  
However,I’d like to express my deepest apology for I will probably have no access to electronic equipment in the next 300 more days because of the heavy school work and the coming college-entrance exam,which means a lot to me.I’m sorry for the delay and any inconvenience caused by my absence.  
P.S. The Italic and Bold cannot be loaded...I’m not sure whether I can solve the problem.Sorry again.


End file.
